Parenting Guides Don't Tell You Everything
by adaud
Summary: Future Klaine fic where they are just your very normal type of parents. Sort of plot-less.


**I totally should be working on my other fic, but this idea just came to me. What are you gonna do? You gotta follow the muse wherever it takes you...**

**Hope you'll like it. Though I'm not really sure what this is. Klaine being parents, I guess, and managing all the usual parent-y stuff.**

* * *

"Do you have to go, sweet pea?" Blaine asked his daughter. The little girl nodded and bit her lower lip. Blaine helped her slide down the chair and then turned his head, looking expectantly at his husband.

"What?" Kurt asked, eyeing them both.

"It's your turn," Blaine replied.

"My turn?"

"Your turn to take her. Remember, when we're out in public, we take turns?"

"That was back when she needed to be changed," Kurt argued.

"Why should now be different?" Blaine asked innocently and Kurt really had no argument for that.

"I don't even know where the restrooms are," he tried nevertheless.

"Kurt," Blaine adapted his what Kurt had come to call his parenting voice, "this is the mall. Granted it's been a decade, give or take a few years, but you used to shop here all the time back when you were a teenager. I know that for a fact. Are you going to tell me you've never used their restrooms?"

"_Public_ restrooms, Blaine," Kurt emphasized. "They're unsanitary."

Blaine rummaged through the baby bag (which in Lizzie's presence had to be called a kiddie bag since she insisted that she wasn't a baby anymore) and produced a small bottle of hand sanitizer with a smile so big as if he'd just solved all the world's hunger problems.

Kurt's reply was to roll his eyes, but he couldn't suppress a fond smile. He capitulated and bent down to press a quick kiss on Blaine's lips.

"Daddyyyy," Lizzie whined impatiently and Kurt looked up to see her standing beside the table with tightly crossed legs.

"Sorry, sweetie," Kurt apologized and held out one hand for her to take, which she did.

They had barely taken two steps when Kurt rushed back to Blaine's side.

"I don't even know what restroom to take her to! Do we go into the men's one or the ladies'? Do I cover her eyes? Do I cover mine? What's the protocol on these things?"

"Just pick one and do the sensible thing," Blaine suggested, perfectly unconcerned.

"You're not helping," Kurt accused him which didn't really seem to bother Blaine either because he simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to smile serenely, clearly amused.

"Daddy, now!" Lizzie commanded in a voice that seemed eerily reminiscent of her Gramma Carole's back when she ordered Finn to clean up his dirty socks, and sounded way too authoritative for a little girl of three years. She walked ahead and pulled Kurt with her, who stumbled along behind her while still mastering to look graceful.

Blaine kept his eyes on them till they disappeared behind a corner and sighed happily, never too bored by watching his little family. He stole another fry from his daughter's plate and munched absentmindedly on it. They'd have to leave soon to have enough time to say goodbye to Burt and Carole before catching their evening flight back home to New York, but maybe they could still go back to that one vintage shop where Blaine had seen this adorable bow tie with tiny gold treble clefs on it.

Blaine was pulled from his contemplations when a hyper Lizzie bounded up to him. "Can we get ice cream now? Can we, Dada? Daddy?"

"Inside voice, Liz," Blaine reminded her gently.

Without pausing, she stage whispered, "I want chocolate," and after a short pause added, "With cherries on top. I eated all my veggies," she reminded them with fervent nodding.

Blaine shared a fond look with Kurt and bent down to kiss the top of her head, smoothing down her hair.

"Alright, chocolate ice cream it is," Kurt announced.

"Yay!" Lizzie yelled and immediately froze, her dark honey colored eyes growing large. She clasped a palm over her tiny mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled, correcting herself. "Inside voice. I forgotted." She looked innocently from one father to the other, looking like the perfect angel that she wasn't.

Blaine grinned again. He stood up, reaching for the baby bag and passing it to Kurt who slung it over his shoulder while Blaine hoisted Liz into his arms and sat her sideways on his hip. As they walked to the ice cream vendor, Lizzie began quietly singing something, distracted for now by the prospect of the promised ice cream treat.

"So," Blaine turned to Kurt, "how did the restroom expedition go?" There was a smirk on his face that Kurt tried to scowl at – unsuccessfully, because Blaine was just too cute when he tried to be smug.

"They had family restrooms," Kurt answered.

"I know."

"You could have told me and saved me the fretting," Kurt said mock-grumpily.

"I forgotted?" Blaine tried his best to look innocent, blinking rapidly at Kurt.

His husband rolled his eyes but leaned in press a soft kiss to the neck under Blaine's jaw. Blaine sighed happily again, winding his arm around Kurt's middle and pulling him close as they continued walking.


End file.
